You're not a stalker
by AGeekyGirl
Summary: The Medoran Chronicles Niyx x reader, not as romantic as I would've liked. Story is set in a time before Niyx met Aeylia. Oneshot. don't know what else to say other than criticism is welcomed but you know... compliments sound a lot nicer :)


**I do not own Niyx (unfortunately) and the wonderful world of The Medoran Chronicles was made by the wonderful Lynette Noni. Hope you enjoy (even just a tiiiny bit)**

It is a summer afternoon and you are strolling through Realia. The gold and silver trees cast reflections into the shadows and light up the dark places. You love this place for two reasons. Number one is because it makes you feel safe. And number two is because of...him. A tall figure with cropped black hair and glowing amethyst eyes that peirce your soul. Now you aren't one to stalk people and even if you did act like a creep sometimes...you wouldn't go so far as to CALL it stalking. Just a glance here and there, maybe the occasional stare. You recently had become an expert in climbing trees and that was half due to your...passtime.

On this particular day, you are walking down a narrow path through the delicate trees and suddenly stumble across a clearing. It is almost a perfect circle and it is lit up, like the sun has personally chosen to shine over that one spot. But it isn't the beautiful scenery that makes your breath hitch. It is the man that stands in the clearing. The man you have seen so many times, your 'stalkee' if you are willing to go that far. He is practicing combat. With his sword swinging wildly but also slashing with careful grace. His swing seems so powerful that it looks like it could cut through the air.

Drawn towards this spectacular sight you take a step without looking where you're going. You hear a small crack and realize that you have stepped on a stray silver twig. You quickly look up and feel disappointed as the man is no longer standing in the clearing. Slowy you turn around, you decide that at least you got to see him in such an ethereal setting.

But you only manage to take one step before you are pulled back with such force that you almost fall over. Had it not been for a pair of strong arms you would've had multiple wounds and a minor concussion.

Turning around to meet your attacker and savior, you make sure to focus where your feet are stepping. "HEY THAT WASN'T VERY NI..." you're confident manner instantly shrinks as you realize who is in front of you. His amethyst eyes are full of laughter as he tries his best to cover up his smile. "Nice to meet you too, I'm Niyx"

You always dreamed about the day where you and him would talk, you had set out everything you would say in any situation. But all that comes out of your mouth is a jumble of unrecognizable words.

"Me...m...my name..y..you...look..n..nice"

He chuckles at your nervous state.

"I've noticed you around you know"

Dread starts to grow in your stomach, does he know that you have been stalki..um, observing him?

"What's your name?" He asks with an almost innocent look.

"I...it's (y/n)

"Well (y/n), you seem to be everywhere I go, I'm starting to think that it isn't a coincidence..."

he says this as he stares directly in your eyes. You start to sweat and wonder if the world will be nice and swallow you up whole, right here, right now.

"Oh...uh...that haha, it's just a coincidence," you feel bad for lying right in his face but for your sake, it has to be done.

"I guess I have noticed you a bit..." another lie.

You slowly lower your head and mumble "maybe it wasn't THAT much of a coincidence." At this statement Niyx lowers himself so that he is in your line of sight.

"Hey, it's Ok alright. I would've stopped you by now if I didn't mind" Niyx stands back up and you raise your head.

"To be honest," he starts "Having you around isn't that bad, at first I was thinking 'who is this crazy lady?' Is she a threat?" He starts to nervously rub his hands together. " Then I started to see you, like...really see you. You were out with your friends and I heard your cute laugh and saw your wide smile and and I kind of...fell"

"fell for what?"

You are still suprised at his statement as you normally think that your laugh ressembles a noise that would be more appropriate coming from an animal.

"I fell for...well, you." You think for certain that you HAVE in fact fallen and gotten, not just a minor concussion. But a full-blown-knocked-out concussion. You must be dreaming.

"I...Is this real? because I'm completely sure that this has only happened in my dreams..." you continue mumbling things while he smiles at you.

"Hey, look at me." He delicately places his fingers under your chin and tilts your head upwards. And slowly, ever so slowy he leans towards you. Your eyes flutter as they close. You feel Niyx's slightly chapped but nonetheless sweet lips graze yours and you internally sigh. You kiss him back and in feeling your confirmation of your feelings, he lifts you up and laughs. "Well that took a while didn't it? " You frantically try to hold your dress down as he holds you just above him and hugs you with a strength that you've never felt.

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while now but I just freak out every time." Shocked at this statement you grab both sides of his face and put your foreheads together so your faces are only centimeters apart "I swear that I've been waiting for you for a long, long time."

When you say this he chuckles and you feel the vibration through his chest

"Guess what (y/n)"

"What?"

"...I love you"


End file.
